A conventional typical powered sliding device comprises a wire drum connected to a sliding door through a wire cable, a motor for rotating the wire drum, a clutch mechanism provided between the wire drum and the motor, and a sensor for detecting a rotation of the wire drum. The signal from the sensor is used for finding a moving velocity of the sliding door and the like.
The sensor and the wire drum are provided in the same space within a housing of the sliding device. This is because the sensor needs to directly detect the rotation of the wire drum. If the sensor is designed so as to detect the rotation of the motor, the sensor is unable to detect the movement of the sliding door when the clutch mechanism is in an uncoupled state.
The housing is designed in such a way that dust and rainwater do not enter the interior as little as possible. However, the inside of the housing is communicated with the outside of the housing through the wire cable which connects the sliding door and the wire drum. When a wire cable is wound up by the rotation of the wire drum, the dust and rainwater adhered on the wire cable easily enter into the inside of the housing causing damage to the electrical equipment such as the sensor and the like.